Legionary
Roman Legionarys are the standard Footsoldier Of The Roman Empire. What they lack for in strength they make up for in Numbers. They are the second most powerful Infantry Unit In The Game Second To The Legendary Centurions. They may not have the Attack And Defence of a centurion but Strangely Have An Increased Carrying Load. These soldiers make up the main military force of a nation due to their efficiency In Battle. The legionarys undergo especially rigorous training; discipline is the base of the army's success, and the soldiers are relentlessly and constantly trained with weapons and especially with drill — forced marches with full load and in tight formation were frequent. Discipline was important and infractions were heavily punished by the Centurion. However, honours, rewards and promotions are frequently awarded to legionaries who distinguish themselves in battle or through exemplary service. They were armed with a Spear, Gladius, and Shield, They they are armed with the lorica segmentata, A Heavy armour set that consisted of breastplate segments and shoulderplate segments over a Red Tunic . Effectiveness in game The legionarys are effective from Mid to High level Players due to their impressive skill and effectiveness against cavalry and impressive armour. They are reasonably priced Soldiers who come with almost the best training found in the world. Training Roman Soldiers are one of the most disciplined soldiers and will obey orders without questions and will gladly lay down their lives to serve their empire. They follow their leaders to the letter and failure is not an option. they will charge a fortified position with nothing more then a pebble if asked to by their Superior without reaction. The need to keep several legions active and replace the losses with recruits who could integrate in a short time, led to the intensification of the training day, which became more and more pressing. Having assumed the role of the military career of a true profession, the legionnaires had to learn through specific training, often cared for by the general, cohesion and teamwork, as well as the quickness and agility in combat. The period of the Civil War forced the retention of many legions and an enormous amount of men. The various generals, who needed the support and esteem of the legionaries, often personally managed the training, training, together with their men.The birth of the Legion manipulate brought the need for constant training. The use of the sword instead of spear and the new line, no longer based on the impact force of a compact group of men, made necessary frequent exercises. The technical training consisted of mock battles with the rudis (wooden sword) and the praepilati (blunt javelins), running with weapons, overhaul and repair of the armament, carrying weights. Much information on training we received from Legionnaires' Vegetius , a Roman writer of the end of ' empire , which in the ' epitome rei militaris describes in detail the training of recruits and more experienced soldiers.The following is a step that explains how the training was done with wooden weapons and poles. Armanant They were typically armed with two javelins/Spears which they primarily used from a distance which if lost would be replaced by their Gladius Shortsword in order to maximize short range combat effectiveness. The Javelins were designed to break or snap upon impact so that the enemy would not recover them and use them against them.Until the beginning the middle era were Milites equipped with a lorica hamata . Then they were also provided with the lorica segmentata , which offered better protection, including setback weapons. She wore also a cassis (helmet), scutum (shield) and caligae (heavy sandals) and a balteus , a belt (cf. the English belt , the belt was often called cingulum). Furthermore, they were equipped with a pilum (javelin), or sometimes a hasta (spear), a pugio (dagger) and a gladius (short sword sting). The implementation of this basic equipment for the Milites varied greatly, because they themselves had to pay for this. The pugio nor heard of the standard equipment, because by the legionnaire itself had to be paid. The equipment of the officers had worked so much better and more richly than a simple miles . The''mileage'' was extra careful with his equipment, because a new helmet was very expensive. Helmets were, as they were expensive, often hand to hand, as evidenced by the various names of users in many helmets can be found. There are helmets found to have three names. Only the wealthy (the patricians) were able to purchase and maintenance of a mount afford. The poor (the plebeians) contrast were usually in a simple armor behind the riders starting. Maintaining your lorica could also save your life on the battlefield, because a poorly maintained lorica segmentata falls apart quickly. Miles also claimed wherever possible repair work to their equipment for cost savings. So were the sandals: these were the nails used to herd had to be replaced due to wear, a job that was done by the men themselves. This got the soldiers also called "nail money" It is certain that at least once was discontinued because of a cutback in this nail money. Furthermore, all the Roman soldiers had to carry a pole for the camp, and pots and pans for the food. Overview of weapons They were foot soldiers armed with little light and opened the fight throwing their javelins ( hasta velitaris ). The velites had at least two long javelins in all about 112 cm and 1.85 cm thick, the metal tip had approximately 22 cm total length and, immediately behind the impact area, there was a layer of soft iron, so that once you hit the target deforms by making useless to the enemies. Polybius tells us of the use by velites a sword ( makhaira ), while according to Livy was used Hispaniensis gladius , a sword that was Short also used by heavy infantry. These soldiers carried a small shield (about 1 meter in diameter) and round called parmula , not wearing armor, but only a simple helmet, sometimes covered with an animal skin ( especially wolf). This type of foot were placed in front of the grid and had the function of the thinning ranks of opponents throwing their javelins and then quickly retreat into their lines. Enlistment Organization Around 350 BC they formed the Legion manipulate , because of the wars fought in Samnium , a mountainous region and not suitable for hard formations such as hoplite, presented this innovative features from the tactical point of view: favored a more effective land not flat and was less vulnerable to failure. Of this type of training speak various classical authors ( Livy , Polybius ), although among the various descriptions there are some differences. In essence the deployment of the legion was composed of several rows of handpieces, each composed of velites , hastati , principes and triarii . Each soldier had to get their weapons, so the younger soldiers and poorest had a lighter weapon. In this period who could afford it procured a lorica hamata (armor composed of small iron rings woven together, which we then simply called chainmail), which had the advantage of being lighter armor in vogue at the time. Recruitment The military service was compulsory only among Roman citizens who had between 17 and 46 years of age. The lever lasted no less than 6 years, and on many occasions was prolonged depending on the needs of the state. Each year the consuls summoned by officials, called conquisitores , who could be enrolled. There was no set number of soldiers per legion : as needed the number could vary between 4200 and 5000. Among the legions were distributed to the tribunes , who had command functions. The tribunes chose between an enlisted man who was to recite the oath in full, while the rest of the legion swore not repeat the whole formula. The tribunes gave provisions on the place and the day when all the soldiers would be presented, to be distributed among the velites , hastati and triarii according to their economic possibilities and experience in battle. That day the tribunes would have chosen ten of the best men of each of the three classes in which they were previously divided by naming''centuriones priores'' , for the handful that are lined up on the right, and ten other men as centuriones Posteriores for the left side.The centuriones Posteriores were subordinate to centuriones priores and taking control of the entire bunch in the absence of their superiors.